Heretofore, resist compositions have been used to prepare masks for production of circuits, such as semiconductor integrated circuits (IC) and thin film transistor (TFT) circuits for liquid crystal displays (LCD).
On the other hand, a resist composition has attracted attention also as a material to form a permanent film for e.g. partition walls between pixels of a color filter, partition walls for ITO electrodes of a liquid crystal display device, partition walls between pixels of an organic EL display device or partition walls of a circuit wiring substrate.
For example, in the production of a color filter, so-called an ink jet method has been proposed which employs an ink jet printing technique to jet and apply R (red), G (green) and B (blue) inks within fine pixels. Here, formation of a pixel pattern is carried out by photolithography using a resist composition, and a coating film cured product of the resist composition is utilized as partition walls between pixels.
Further, in the production of a liquid crystal display device, an ink jet method has been proposed wherein an ITO-containing fluid (solution or dispersion) is jetted and applied to form ITO (tin-doped indium oxide) electrodes, and formation of an ITO electrode pattern is carried out by photolithography using a resist composition, and a coating film cured product of the resist composition is utilized as partition walls.
Further, in the production of an organic EL display device, an ink jet method has been proposed wherein a solution of a hole transport material or a luminescent material is jetted and applied to form hole transport layers or luminescent layers within fine pixels. Here, formation of a pixel pattern is carried out by photolithography using a resist composition, and a coating film cured product of the resist composition is utilized as partition walls between pixels.
Further, in the production of a circuit wiring substrate, an ink jet method has been proposed wherein a metal dispersion is jetted and applied to form circuit wirings. Here, formation of a circuit wiring pattern is carried out by photolithography using a resist composition, and a coating film cured product of the resist composition is utilized as partition walls.
In the ink jet method, it is necessary to prevent e.g. color mixing of inks between adjacent pixels, or to prevent the ITO-containing fluid or the metal dispersion from attaching to or solidifying at portions other than the predetermined regions. Accordingly, the partition walls are required to have repellency against water or an organic solvent constituting the ink jet coating solution, i.e. a so-called water-and-oil repellency.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2005-60515 (claim 1, Paragraphs [0029] and [0055])
Patent Document 2: JP-A-2005-315984 (claim 6, Paragraphs [0050] and [0053], Paragraph [0148])